


Godfather

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto is shocked to discover what Lewis and Nico have been up too for the last five months.





	

“More access for women. There are too many dudes in the paddock.” Lewis said, his other drivers slightly shocked by his answer. When asked what they would like Liberty Media to change, the other drivers had all suggested places for races and equal engines but not Lewis.

In the Mercedes motorhome, Toto had been watching the press conference with some of the engineers while having his lunch. He was slightly confused as to why he’d said that because he certainly had never mentioned it to Toto before. The more the Austrian thought about it, the more he wondered why. Surely if he agreed that much he would have mentioned it to him since he was married to the founder of Dare to Be Different.

He was just finishing up his food when Lewis came back into the motorhome. He gave his boss a smile before heading towards his driver’s room but Toto stopped him. “Lewis, wait a minute.”

The Brit turned around quickly, glancing up at the Austrian. “Yeah, Toto?”

Toto quickly checked there were no reporters or anyone near them before looking back to his driver. “You meant what you said in the press conference about more women in the sport?”

“Yes, I did…. Why?”

“You’ve just never mentioned it before and considering Susie is my wife I thought you might have said something to me about it. She could have got you involved in some Dare to Be Different Events.”

Lewis nodded. “Well, tell her once the Baby’s here I’d be glad to help her with Dare to Be Different.” He smiled eagerly. A smile that Toto felt was a little over enthusiastic and one that suggested there was more behind this than Lewis was telling him.

“I will. I’ll pass on the message.”

Lewis nodded before heading off, leaving his boss more confused than before. As Lewis made his way to his room he pulled his phone out and quickly composed a text. “It’s going to be me Princess, not you!”

*

Toto had just gotten back to the hotel and was in the lift when someone quickly darted in beside him. “Hey boss.” Lewis smiled. “Have you had the chance to speak to Susie about what I said in the press conference?”

“No, she’ll still be sleeping but I’m hoping she’ll call once she’s awake.” He said.

“Well make sure she knows I said it and that I hope she’s taking care of herself in her condition. Don’t want her to be straining herself too much.”

“Lewis?” Toto said, frowning now. “What the hell is going on?

“What do you mean?”

The Austrian sighed. “You’re acting strangely. You’ve never said anything about women in the sport before and now you’re very interested in the health of my wife. Why?”

“Fine.” Lewis sighed. “I’ll tell you what’s going on but please promise you won’t tell Nico I told you this.”

“Nico? What’s he got to do with this?”

“You’ll understand once I tell you the story.” Lewis nodded.

“Are you sure you don’t mean Valtteri since he is your new teammate?” Toto enquired. Utterly confused and slightly worried about what Lewis might say.

“No this is between myself and Nico.”

Toto shook his head. “Explain. Now.”

Lewis sighed. “Well….”

_5 Months Earlier…_

Lewis knocked on Nico’s dressing room door, his heart pounding as he waited on his teammate to respond. Much to Lewis’s surprise though, it was Vivian who answered the door, a smile forming on her face when she saw him. “Hey Lewis.”

“Hi Vivian. I was hoping to speak to Nico….”

“Sure come in. He’s just getting ready.” She nodded. It would probably be the last chance Lewis had to speak to Nico before the big title showdown in a few hours’ time.

Lewis smiled at his teammates wife before letting himself in. Vivian quietly excused herself so the two could talk alone.

“How are you feeling?” Lewis asked him.

“Fine.” Nico nodded. “You?”

“Fine. It’s yours too lose dude, not mine.”

Nico turned around to face him, adjusting his racing overalls as he did. “I know it is, but perhaps because it’s you I want to win the title even more.”

“I can believe that.”

Nico smirked. “I bet which ever one of us wins will be mad Godfather to Toto and Susie’s baby.” He chuckled. “Even more reason to want to be World Champion.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I can imagine them doing that.”

The realisation hit Lewis like a tonne of bricks and he tried to smile. “Yeah… well I better go. Preparations and all.”

Nico nodded. “Good luck, Lew.”

“Same to you, Princess.”

_Present Day…._

Toto stared at Lewis in disbelief, now finally understanding why he was trying to get on his and Susie’s good side. He and Nico were having a competition to see who would be Godfather to his and Susie’s child.

“Lewis….” Toto sighed, trying to keep calm. “Susie and I don’t know who is going to be Godfather yet. I mean we both have families and friends outside of F1 but if I’m being honest, we’ve never actually talked about it.”

“You’ve not?” He asked him.

“No. We’ve been too busy getting ready for the birth, painting the baby’s room and remembering all the good times we’ve had so far.”

“Sorry man…”

Toto put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Lewis.” He nodded. “And if you must know, Susie and I were talking the other day and she said she was very grateful for your help in Abu Dhabi when she wasn’t feeling too well.”

“She was?”

He nodded. “And she has the photo of you two up in her office from her karting days. You mean a lot to us Lewis and you’ll always be Uncle Lewis to our child.”

Lewis smiled softly. “Thanks Toto. I promise I’ll be available to babysit when you and Susie need a break because being Uncle Lewis is better than being Godfather.”

He nodded. “It is, and I think Susie suggested Valtteri possibly since we’ve known him a while.”

Lewis’s eyes widened. “Lewis no!” Toto exclaimed. “You’re not starting a competition with him. I will make sure you’re on the possible Godfather list too.”

Lewis nodded. “Good.”

Soon the elevator stopped and Lewis headed out and along to his room, wishing Toto goodnight. As the elevator carried Toto upstairs he grabbed his phone and text Susie. “You’re not going to believe what Lewis and Nico have been competing about for the last five months….”


End file.
